


Petyr Baelish X Reader SMUT

by Bad_boys_666



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Love, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boys_666/pseuds/Bad_boys_666
Summary: While on a mission to save the Stark girl you run into a Fimilar face but can he be trusted. A night with him may give you the answer
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Original Female Character(s), Petyr Baelish/Reader, Petyr Baelish/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Petyr Baelish X Reader SMUT

I am lady Y/N of house L/N. After the death of Ned Stark I still stood by the Starks side as I had since the beginning. The Starks had helped me and my family for generations. I owed them my life and more. I was already ready to fight when the news of Neds death was sent from the capital. A devastating loss and the start of a war. Robs plan to attack kings landing would be devastating and many would die so in an effort to save his sisters, I made the decision to go to kings landing, get them out. I knew I would lose my life but I owed my life to the Starks and I must repay them. A long conversation with Rob discussed our plan. As to not draw attention to myself I would go to kings landing as a simple handmaiden, hopefully for Sansa or Arya so it would be easier to get to them and escape. 

After getting them out of the capital I would go back in alone and try to kill the king or as many men as I could before I was sent to my grave too. When I had got there I realised the mistake of our plan. Getting close to the king as anyone other than his family would be impossible. He was surrounded by guards I hated to do this but I had to. I had to quickly change the plan... just get the girls out. To my dismay I was given the job of handmaiden to a Nobel woman but no one special, I guess it would allow me to sneak around easier though. Listening in on conversations when I could I found that Arya was no where to be seen and Sansa was to be married to king Joffrey... they really had to make my job as hard as possible. I was a good fighter though. If I had to kill a few soldiers it would be quite easy. For now I had to lay low and keep quiet... I tended to my lady and kept my cover, Sansa knew me so I would only be able to show myself to her if I could get her alone to explain the plan. I had found a small area near the harbor that was covered so my boat was hidden on the side. It was easy to get to and all I would need to do is to get her on that. What I didn't know is that the plan sounded much easier to do than it was. I waited months but had managed to get word to Sansa in a empty hallway. She was in on the plan and I told her I would update her as soon as I got more information. Everything seemed to be going smoothly till I saw him. The man who went by the name of little finger or of course how I addressed him, Lord Baelish. The moment his eyes met mine I knew he knew me. I knew him, I had seen him a few times in winterfell, of course I was younger but no different. Everytime I was near him I kept my gaze away from him and played my part hoping he would dismiss me as a lookalike but sadly I knew he was too smart for that

My suspicions were confermed not long after he arrived in kings landing. My lady wanted to go on a walk with her husband so I was told to do as I pleased for the afternoon. I decided to take a walk around the Capital. I always did when I could. I wanted to know the exact layout of paths and shortcuts. It was the smart thing to do, though I would often get caught up in the beauty of the gardens and lost track of time. With a few hours of walking I managed to find a path that led out to the harbor faster than any I had found before. When I was pleased with my find I continued to walk across the sea front. I pasted a few noble ladies and lords but the street stayed mostly empty. I was caught up in looking at the beautiful flowers along the path that I did not notice the man standing behind me till I was called.

"Quite a beautiful woman to be out here all alone"

I flipped around my hand instinctively reaching for a sword that wasn't there. I was not used to the pretty dresses. Though I like them, I was more used to my armor. Though I had a blade strapped to my leg in case of emergency, I didn't dare reach for it when I saw the man there. Petyr Baelish. I caught myself before I said his nickname that I was used to calling him in Winterfell

"Lord Baelish"

I said with a curtsey 

"A pleasure to see you"

I said keeping a soft smile. As much as I wanted to hide my face there was no way I could in this situation. He had two armoured men behind him and I was forced to look right at him. I decided it was smart to keep my eyes on him

"The pleasure is all mine my lady"

I corrected him to try to keep my place

"I'm no lady"

I said and he smiled at me, something devious behind it.

"I must say you look quite familiar... what was your name again?"

He smirked at me and I swallowed hard

"Soran"

I said. It was the fake name I was given to conceal my identity. He looked at me and clicked his tounge

"Oh yes of course... you just look much like someone I knew"

I stared at him. He saw though me and I knew it.

"Well anyway I was looking for you because I have a proposition for you, I would like you to work for me, your beauty will make you a pretty penny"

I growled internally, he wants me to be one of his whores. I took a step closer to him and whispered 

"Thank you for the offer Lord Baelish but I will not sell my body as one of your whores. For my body is worth much more than gold"

I said only inches away from his face before turning on my heel and walking away. Once I turned the corner ahead I ran as fast as I could back to my room and slammed the door behind me. Fuck. Anger filled me. That asshole got Ned killed and now he was gonna get me killed too. I shouldn't have let myself get distracted, now that he got a good look at my face he knew exactly who I was. I'm fucked. I sat on my small bed and let a tear fall down my cheek. I've failed. I don't have much time now. I need to get Sansa out of here while I still can. I tried for the next few days to get to Sansa but things had changed she was married to Tyrion. Joffrey was to marry another woman. I found that in the hustle of the kings wedding it would be my only possible way of getting her out unnoticed. The streets would be empty that night and It was worth a chance. I was the only one I had, That was of course if Baelish didn't get me killed before than. I just needed a few more nights.

As I layed in my bed that night I couldn't stop thinking about Baelish. He was a friend of my family but I saw how that turned out for the Starks. I knew him since I was a child but that didn't matter, he could betray me as he did to Ned. I used to love to speak to him. He was probably only twenty when I was a teen and when he would visit me and him would talk often. He was one of the only people I trusted and now I couldn't trust him at all. I hated to admit it but I had grown a crush for him when I was younger and even now at the age of 18 I still had feeling for him which made this so hard. I let tears fall down my face as I silently sobbed into my thin blankets. The next day all that was on my mind was the plan, the fact that it could fall apart at anytime Baelish pleased. Soliders could storm into my ladies room right now and drag me away. As night fell, sleep could not find me so I decided to go on a walk. My night dress was short and barely covered me but nobody was out this late. I would be alone. I slipped out of my bed before tip toeing out of my room and from the building. I made my way to the garden hoping that it would calm me down. I stepped around and thought about how the next few days could go. I could die, Sansa could die, Baelish could betray me. The thoughts made tears well up as I tried to calm myself with the beauty of the flowers. 

"It is quite nice out here"

I heard the voice from behind me and knew who it was without having to turn around. I didn't say anything I just looked down.

"I really just have to wonder what you are doing here, dressed as a handmaiden, lady Y/N"

At the mention of my name I let tears fall. Of course he knew it was me, now that we were alone I had nothing to hide and neither did he. I'm good as dead

"So what are you going to do Petyr? Tell the king or just kill me now?"

My voice was broken and weak. He knew why I was disguised and I was a threat to the king, so why wouldn't he hurt me 

"My lady you have completely misunderstood what I want from you, I dislike the king just as much as you do, but you are here for Sansa. One of my little birdies caught on"

I turned around to face him tears still falling. He was completely alone still dressed in his nice outfit. He seemed slightly surprised by my tears but put his facade back on quickly 

"I'm not here to hurt you dear, I'm here to help you Y/N"

I looked up to meet his eyes. I realised the way he acted when his guards were around. He didn't sell me out and I'm guessing the question about working for him was to make sure our talking didnt look suspicious. He didn't sell me out than. I shook my head, I almost trusted him for a moment.

"Why would you help me get Sansa out of here after you betrayed her father"

I spat with anger and he raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

"I do still have care for the Starks and Sansa will not meet a good end if she stays here"

I scoffed. How could he care after everything he did to us. I started talking

"I remember when you betrayed Ned. When I saw you again I was so excited, it has been so long since I had seen you... and than you did that. I trusted you with my life, I loved talking to you, I loved being around you... I loved you"

Tears flowed freely now. He never knew how much it tore me apart this this man I had grown to love, hurt the people I cared about. Was any of the things he ever said to me true

"It destroyed me when you did that and I didn't want to believe it... you-you betrayed them. When you did that you betrayed me too. It hurt so much to know that you didn't care about me at all, that the only man I loved didn't give a shit about me or if I lived or died"

I stepped closer to him. His jaw was wide open and he made no move to try to hide his surprise at my words. I got infront of him.

"You never cared did you? You just did whatever was good for you, you don't care about anyone!"

I said hitting his chest a few times as much as my mind told me to really hit him... I couldn't, my body wouldn't let me. Tears flowed from my eyes like a river. He let me hit him a few times before he seized my wrists and I broke, sobbing and falling to my knees. He lowered me down as I fell and held me. He shushed me softly as he pet my hair. As much as I wanted to help the Starks, I was too wrapped up in my own head. He held me to his chest for what seemed like hours as I calmed down. When my sobs had turned into soft sniffles he moved back so my face wasn't buried in his chest. He moved his fingers to under my chin and tilted it up so I was looking at him. When I looked at his face any hint of his smugness was gone and he just searched my eyes with a worried expression.

"I never wanted to hurt you Y/N. I did what I thought was smart, but you were never supposed to be part of this, you were supposed to stay safe"

He said and I looked down again at my bare thighs. He stopped speaking and I forced my head to look at him again and when I did his lips met mine. I froze for a moment but I melted into it, kissing him back. My hands found the back of his neck as his wrapped around my waist pulling me to him and we stayed seated on the grassy ground. I kept my lips attached to his as if I was making sure this was actually happening, that he was actually here. This kiss quickly became heated. We pushed into each others lips hungry with lust. He pulled away. My lips were parted and pink. He hoisted me to my feet with strength I didn't know he had. And pulled me along. I followed him, not feeling the need to ask where we were going. He leaded me to a nice building and into a room. Once inside I noticed the four poster bed and beautiful paintings on the wall, this was no doubtibly his room. I only got a glance of it before his lips were attached to mine. I kissed back again as we pushed into each other. He pushed me back till the back of my legs hit his bed and I fell on it with him on top of me. His lips moved down to my neck and I let out a soft moan. His hands ran up my bare thighs hiking up the already short night gown.

My skin felt like it was on fire where his fingers touched. He squeezed the plush skin on my thighs and I grinded up into him making him groan into my neck and bite down. I yelped in pleasure as he sucked my neck, leaving marks that felt like heaven. It sent shivers through my whole body and right to my core. I felt warm and my body was begging for more. He trailed down till he got to my breasts which were just barely covered by my thin night gown. He didn't waste much time pulling it off of me and over my head, ripping it in the process. After not being with a man for so long and him being more than just a few years older than me made me blush but also sent heat rushing through my veins as he stared at my bare chest. He raked his hands over them making me whimper at his warm touch. I finally saw him smirk at how I was reacting to him. He ran his thumb over my nipple and I whined in pleasure. He moved his hand down to my panties and my breath hitched. He slipped my panties down my thighs and let them fall to the ground. I stared up at him and he placed a finger against my clit, it elicited a moan from my lips and I was going to start begging I needed more badly. I was a dripping mess. I had never been more wet in my life. Most boys would try to get me out of my clothes as fast as possible and do as they pleased quickly not caring if I enjoyed myself but Baelish took his time with me. He was going to make sure every inch of my body was overflowing with need before he gave me what I wanted. I pleaded with my eyes for him to do more and he smirked. He leaned over me looking in my eyes

"Is there something you want sweetheart"

The way he spoke to me as if this was the most innocent thing made me whimper even more

"Please Petyr, please I need you..."

I pleaded and me smirked

"Need me? What do you mean?"

That bastard knew exactly what I meant but he wanted to hear me say it. If he wanted it than I was going to give him it

"I want to feel you inside of me, I want you to please me like you never have to any woman I want you to use my body like I'm yours"

At that he thrusted a finger into me and I moaned loudly. He curled it and I saw stars. No guy has ever been able to make me feel like this, I didn't even know this much pleasure could exist. I was moaning loudly as he continued curling his finger just looking up at my reactions with a smirk. He thrusted it in and out while continued the motion. I felt my tummy tightening and didn't know what was happening until I was hit with wave after wave of pleasure. I almost screamed, not had I ever felt this sensation. I felt light headed and like I was in heaven. My vision completely white. When I came down he pulled his finger out of me and I stared at him with wide eyes amazed at what he had just done to me. I whimpered as he stuck his finger in his mouth, licking me off of him.

"What have you never felt that sweetheart?"

He asked and I continued staring awe struck shaking my head. He chuckled

"More is to come dear"

He said pulling of his clothes when he got to his boxers I saw the large bulge that was pressed against them and my hips buckled at just the sight. I reached out touching it through the fabric and he groaned at my butterfly touches. I finally gripped it and he gritted his teeth. It was my turn to smirk. I realized I had a similar effect on him to what he had on me. I pulled his boxers down and he stood infront of me. I moved on my hands and knees on the bed. And looked up at him before slipping me mouth around the head of his cock and that's what really got him. His hands shot to pull my hair and I moaned at the slight pain and slowly bobbed my head back a forth I continued doing it. I wanted to make him feel what he made me feel. He groaned and I sped up before he used his grip on my hair to pull my mouth away from him

"Darling I would prefer getting in your little body before I cover you in cum"

He said and I giggled as he moved onto the bed with me now. He pushed me down onto the bed and positioned him self above me. He kissed me softly once more and looked in my eyes as he pushed into me. My breath hitched. I had made love before but he was bigger than anything I had considering most of my experiences were when I was a teenager and they were just teenage boys. I breathed through my gritted teeth and let him get all the way in even with how much pain there was. After a moment the pain had subsided enough and he began moving and as soon as he did pleasure filled me. I wrapped my legs around him. I looked up at him, my face blushed red and my lips pink and begging. That look was enough for him to speed up. He began ramming into me. I had never had it rough like this before and Gods did I love it. He slammed into me relentlessly and I moaned out his name wanting the pleasure to never stop

"Please Petyr, don't stop! Make me yours!"

I moaned and he growled at my words just pounding harder into me. I saw the lust in his eyes as he stared at my figure under him, my moans just edged him on. I felt the sensation in my tummy again grabbed his shoulders digging my nails in as he pounded into me with no mercy. That knot in my tummy snapped and I was swimming in pleasure again. I moaned his name and grinded into him. I felt myself tighten around him and he groaned out. I felt his warm cum fill me up and it just made me moan more. He groaned as he finished before slipping out of me. I slowly started to feel his cum drip out of me as he just stared at me before he smiled leaning down and kissing me. He then layed down next to me and looked at me. He pulled me to him and something told me he wasn't gonna tell me to leave after that. He kissed the top of my head as I cuddled into him

"I always thought you were cute, just thought your father would think badly of me. A man talking to his little girl probably didn't look too good"

He laughed and so did it

"Well his little girl isnt so little now, I'm a woman"

I said and he scoffed 

"You're 18 girl, I'm 29"

I laughed 

"And?"

He looked at me

"...And you are the best woman I have even been with"

We smiled at each other before he stated

"I've already been planning to help Sansa escape. The wedding night me and you will wait on a boat just out of the harbor for Sansa who will be delivered to us by a worker I have instated"

I looked at him

"Wait us?"

He looked at me and nodded 

"Of course If I'm fleeing I'll need to bring my lady with me"

I looked at him confused and he sighed with a laugh

"I like you dear, quite a lot actually, I want you to be by my side for as long as I can have you"

I looked at him surprised before smiling and leaning up kissing him.

"I think that means a yes"

He said and we both laughed

"Anyway lay low till that night and when you lady is distracted Meet me at the harbor"

I nodded and he kissed me once more before we drifted off to a calm sleep.

~~~~

The next moring I awoke. I was surprised for a moment by the bed I was in till I remembered last night. Baelish was nowhere to be seen but in his place was a box and a note on top. The note only read:

"Since I ripped your other one"

When I opened the box there was a silk nightgown. It was more expensive and more beautiful than the ones I owned even when I wasn't acting as a handmaid. It was black and outlined in lace. There was also a matching bra and panties in the box. They were beautiful I pulled them on and snuck around back to my room so I wouldn't be spotted. I threw on my normal dress and stepped out into the streets. Everyone was working to get the wedding set so my lady wouldn't expect to see my today. As I walked down to help set up I saw Petyr. He sent me a loving smile when he saw me and I made sure to smile back but make sure than nobody saw out exchange. I can't wait to leave this place

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you enjoyed I kinda want to continue this but it will not be cannon storyline I mean this chapter barely was. If you would like more leave a comment thanks


End file.
